


All bruises heal eventually

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Delinquent!Sayo, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, NOT an established relationship, also mentions of bruises but they arent graphically described, delinquent au, i rated it t for the implied violence tho even if small, idk if violence warning is needed lmk if so i left it blank, indirect kiss kinda??, rinko is soft and sees the best in sayo pls, theres mentions of fighting but it doesnt go into it, this au is old but im still soft for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: even the ones we can't see.From an AU in which Sayo is a delinquent, and Rinko is the only one she lets in. Although shy, Rinko offers her comfort and always takes care of her after Sayo gets in trouble.





	All bruises heal eventually

**Author's Note:**

> based on delinquent au i rambled about on twitter a few months back, sayo is a delinquent and big softie for rinko who is always there to patch her wounds up both physical and emotional

“S-Sayo..!”

 

Rinko froze on spot at the sight and Sayo could see the mix of emotions in her eyes that varied from fear to concern. This is why she hoped she wouldn’t encounter her in the hidden area behind the school, but of course why would luck ever be on her side? Instead of saying anything, Sayo clicked her tongue and returned to cleaning up the bloody bruise on her arm.

 

“Wh… Wha-what happened-”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“But y--”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

After being interrupted for the second time Rinko whimpered, but instead of leaving like any other person would after hearing Sayo’s stern tone she just walked over closer. Of course she would stay; she always does. Even if Sayo will never understand why such a fine student would bother with a delinquent who brings nothing but trouble. Deep inside she appreciated it, they’ve been friends for a while, and maybe that’s why Sayo worries sometimes. She doesn’t wanna get her in trouble as well.

 

Their eyes met and Sayo noticed how pale the other girl looks, assuming due to the sight of bruises. Sighing, this time she spoke up in a softer tone, “The cocky first years from Haneoka thought they could get a free pass by clowning around our school grounds. Tch, that redheaded one is low on patience, she jumped on me first after I told her friends to scatter already.”

 

“From Haneoka…? Isn’t that the school Hin-”

 

“Rinko… please, don’t.”

 

“S-Sorry. The redhead…?” Rinko’s eyes widened after a moment of thought, “Y-You mean... Ako’s sister… U-Udagawa-san?”

 

Sayo clenched the tissue in her hand from irritation of the mere mention of the name. “Yes.”

 

Rinko silently apologized after Sayo’s reaction and guilt stung inside her chest. Rinko must’ve felt brave, because she scooted closer and sat down onto the ground next to Sayo who didn’t push her away like she did other people. “You’re bruised all over…”

 

“I’ve had worse.” The blunt tone made Rinko flinch; her frown deepening. Her eyes scanned over the delinquent and only then did she notice the mask Sayo usually wore - torn and covered in blood.

 

“A-Ah... your mask…”

 

The delinquent shrugged, “I’ll just buy a new one.”

 

“No,” Rinko’s voice softened and she reached out to pick it up, making Sayo quirk her brow. “Maybe... I can fix it up for you.”

 

Silence fell heavy between the two, and after a few moments Sayo finally responded silently, “Thank you.”

 

Trying to brush off whatever feelings were troubling her, Sayo returned to patching herself up and got lost in the thoughts of the fight that only happened recently. It wasn’t the first one she got into, and it certainly won’t be last. If only she was stronger. She began to worry, knowing that group of delinquents goes to same school as -

 

A warm pair of hands on her cheeks made her flinch and snap out of her train of thoughts. Green eyes met the amethyst ones that still showed concern, but also a layer of kindness Sayo didn’t deem herself worthy of. The heat in her cheeks was annoying. “Rinko?”

 

The other girl frowned and inspected Sayo’s face closer; she felt like she could shrink under her warm gaze. “You’re really hurt, Sayo…” The way she said it made Sayo wonder if she was really speaking about her physical wounds. “P-Please, let me help you…”

 

When Sayo made no response - because she felt like she can’t - Rinko gently brushed a finger over the small cut on her forehead that made Sayo yelp. Moments later without even realizing, Rinko leaned in and kissed that same spot. Sayo’s eyes widened and the warmth in her cheeks increased when she thought it was impossible to get hotter.

 

Once she pulled away she noticed Rinko’s cheeks were red as well, and she finally graced her with the soft smile Sayo swore to protect from the ugly people in this school. “... I’ll help. Okay?”

 

“... Okay.”

 

Rinko shifted until her arms were wrapped around the other girl, leaving Sayo overwhelmed until she realized she got so caught up in the moment she forgot to breathe. Something made her choke up, and after a moment she fully embraced Rinko’s kindness and warmth and buried her face into her shoulder, her own shaky arms returning the hug. The way Rinko’s delicate fingers ran through her messy hair was soothing, and Sayo had to bite down her tongue to fight back the weakness and possibly letting out a sob.

 

For as long as she knew Sayo was never good enough, so she decided to oppose the ideals and expectations everyone had of her with rebellious and hostile behavior by expressing her bitterness. How did it turn away everyone - except for Rinko, who saw her at her absolute worst but also best. Rinko, who is timid and anxious and afraid, yet not of Sayo. She’s not sure what she did to deserve all her kindness and care, but Sayo wants to return it. That’s all she cares about as she closes her eyes, and lets herself bask in the safety of other girl’s warm arms.

 

“Thank you, Rinko.”

 

* * *

 

A week has passed since Sayo’s fight and thins have returned to normal, more or less.

 

 

“How is it...?”

 

Sayo turned to Rinko when the timid girl asked, brows furrowed. A few minutes ago when Rinko came looking for her all nervous the delinquent got riled up almost immediately, ready to throw hands in assumption someone's been bothering her again. It turned out she was just bringing her a gift, and she's been a loss of words ever since. 

 

A new mask to replace the old one, touched up by Rinko completely on her own. 

 

She brought a hand up to it and ran her fingers across the mask. It was just a stupid mask and yet it felt special. “It fits well… thank you.”

 

Although she wasn't too fond of the cutesy bunny picture it had at first, Sayo warmed up to it the moment Rinko mentioned she added it herself. Hidden behind the mask, she gave the shy girl a smile of gratitude. Which Rinko acknowledged, if Sayo could guess by the way her eyes lit up in relief. 

 

“I’m so glad..! I hope... it makes you feel safe.”

 

Sayo blinked at the thought, feeling a little embarrassed as faint red cheeks.

 

Wasn't she the one supposed to protect Rinko? It was a sweet gesture though, and it was comforting to think about how she'll be carrying around something that reminds her of the girl. 

 

Before she could voice her thoughts she became aware of how close the other girl’s gotten. 

 

Next thing she knew there was a warm feeling against her lips. Even if it wasn't direct, even if they were separated by the mask she wore, she could still feel it. Rinko kissing her.

 

It was brief and Sayo’s brain had no time to process it by the time Rinko pulled away, red in face and timidly smiling. Everything finally clicked in her head and her face completely heated up but words failed to leave her mouth.

 

“I… I should get going to classes now... I-I’ll talk to you later,” Rinko bowed her head, “Thank you for accepting my gift, later..!”

 

And in almost a blink of an eye she was gone, and Sayo couldn't even chase after. Her head was still swirling with a million of confused thoughts that left her stunned aside from the rushed beat of her heart within her chest. Once she was alone she tugged the mask down and brushed her fingers over her mouth, mind wandering to the odd place where she allowed herself to imagine how soft Rinko’s lips must feel without the mask in the way, like some sort of band-aid for the soul. Hopefully she'll muster the courage to find out later. An embarrassing thought like that alone got her face burning up even more.

 

That  _ did _ count as her first kiss, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> time to ramble  
> ok so this was two separate drabbles i wrote back in may when i was really into building up this au and they were posted on twitter only, so they're Not that good but they should work without context. obviously i got the idea from sayo's cameo in one of tomoe's cards that released back then _(:3_/ i'm sorry if sayo felt a little ooc, it's due to au's nature + i really didn't get to explore her much in this h  
> since main point of the drabbles was hurt/comfort and then mask kiss....god i love the mask kiss  
> i never did plan to post this here which is why it lacks a lot i'm sorry, but i wanted to feed the rinsayo tag more until i finish the proper stuff i'm writing and alsoiwantedtotakepartinpruge, so i hope it's enjoyable enough ty for reading


End file.
